


Blanket

by Kissa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, shadow - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Jace Wayland, Happy Ending, Late at Night, M/M, No Parabatai Curse, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Secret Relationship, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Jace Wayland, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: Alec and Jace's world unfolds under their blankets, when they are together. Why under the blankets?a. because the law is hard, but it is the lawandb. it's cold at night!
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	Blanket

In the dead of night, no one knows they are together under the same blanket, soft whispers floating between them like back when they were kids.   
  
Alec can’t bring himself to feel like he is doing anything wrong, and he is sure Jace has no second thoughts either. Their bond glows reassuringly, strong and steady between them, around them. If it were as wrong as they are told, how come it feels so right? How come they are so much better in battle - together and apart?   
  
How could anyone begrudge him his once in a lifetime happiness, when everyone else is either repulsive or indifferent to him, while Jace is sweet and fragrant like a summer strawberry? He’s never wanted anyone the way he wanted Jace, with even the secret chambers of his heart and soul, the ones he never opens to inspect. His body has never craved to yield to someone the way it does to his golden parabatai. It feels, to him, that he was made for Jace and them finding each other was the one blessing Alec was allowed to hold on to in his grim life.   
  
Nights like this are rare and precious - when they can use the darkness as an extra blanket and dive into each other with all the repressed hunger of the days and weeks before.   
  
Alec feels like he is dancing on a thin blade between complete awareness and insanity; he lost track of how many times he’s come, and once Jace wrung him dry, he activated his stamina rune with a mere intention, falling back between the sheets and pulling Alec on top of him, parting his legs to let Alec in close.   
  
It’s Alec’s turn to fuss and take his time; to watch for cues and curb bratty demands of sooner and faster; to gather Jace to him and wrap him in his arms like the treasure he is.   
  
Jace doesn’t let himself be this vulnerable often, and when he does, he insists on maintaining control all through it. But tonight he is just needy and he wants to be held and loved and filled - and Alec wants to give him that and more.   
  
He looks at the vision before him, Jace in the throes of pleasure, eyes closed, lips parted, panting out Alec’s name like an incantation while steady archer’s hands guide and bounce him; while Alec’s weight presses him into the mattress and sucks a dark bruise into his neck; while he is facing the ceiling, draped over Alec’s front and spread, spider-like, on top.   
  
Alec’s reward for his hard work are his parabatai’s whispered words of praise and encouragement and the trembling of his voice when he finally lets go and comes.   
  
A short shower and a change of sheets later, they are good boys again, wearing their pyjamas and snuggling closely like kittens under the thick blankets on Alec’s bed.   
  
Even now, Alec can’t deny himself the taste of Jace’s fruity lips from his toothpaste and the citrusy tang of his freshly showered skin. Perhaps there might come a day when he doesn’t feel like he’s been given his own slice of heaven, but he hopes it never does. They might die young, they might grow old and he’ll take it all as long as he gets to have Jace.   
  
He falls asleep before he can feel Jace brush his lips against his, just a ghost of a touch and before Jace burrows close into his arms and tucks the blankets closer around them both, smiling contentedly.   
  
All is good for now - and then, a new day. 


End file.
